Drew Fenton/Drew Ray
''Stats; * Intelligence - 6/10 * Creativity - 9/10 * Initiative - 3/10 * Emotional Strength - 8/10 * Social Skills - 7/10 * Pyromania (when triggered) - 10/10 Schedule; A-Day; # Advanced English I # Advanced Geometry # French I (Third Lunch) # Advanced Integrated Science B-Day; # Advanced Government # Art I # Band & Theory (Fourth Lunch) # Science Fiction & Fantasy (World Literature/Mythology in second semester) Extra-Curricular Activities; * Chess Club (meets Wednesdays and Thursdays from 3:30 - 4:30) * Speech/Debate Team (Meets Tuesdays from 3:30 - 4:15) Appearance; In his human form, Drew has dark blueish-silver/steely-blue hair styled halfway like his father's hair and halfway like Demyx's hair from ''Kingdom Hearts, and pale golden-yellow eyes. His hair and eyes are this way because of Danny's ghost DNA mutating some of his human DNA while he was developing (he would have sandy brown-blonde hair and blue-violet eyes). Drew's typical outfit consists of a long-sleeved white T-shirt with blurry red, black, and orange flame patterns on his sleeves, black jeans, and black sneakers with red flames on them. In his ghost form, which he dislikes strongly because of a certain power that he is constantly forced to use, Drew's hair is a light, sandy brown-blonde-gold color in the same style as his human form, and his eyes are a fiery red. His outfit in this form is a long-sleeved black T-shirt with red, silver, and orange flames running up the sleeves, a flamming red 'DP' on his chest, black gloves, silver cargo pants, and black boots. He also wears a pair of black goggles with reddish-orange lenses either on his forehead or over his eyes, more commonly found on his forehead. ''Personality; Cocky, fiery, and funny. Can be known to be ''very witty and sarcastic, especially while fighting, and will often get very full of himself after a successful fight. Determined to win any fight (after Sloane and/or Jake drags him into one), but often gets overly confident and loses. Childish in meaning that he hates losing. Easygoing and creative despite all of this. His pyrokinesis abilities cause him to become a pyromaniac and go completely insane after use, causing him to hate his ghost form. ''Good Traits; Strong-willed and funny. Known to be witty and sarcastic in battle, though he'll act like that to cheer his friends up. Always determined to win. Sharp-minded, observant, and excellent at guessing his opponent's next move. A strong, lightning-fast fighter. While not as smart as his older sister, Lilith, he's still a good student. Creative and easygoing. Wishes to be known as an individual instead of being the child of the famous Danny Phantom or the little brother of Lilith. Bad Traits; Cocky and tends to get overly confident, which causes him to lose fights or make quite a few mistakes. Quite childish in the meaning that he hates losing. His pyrokinesis abilities cause him to become a pyromaniac and go completely insane. Can get very upset and become a bully when people bug him about his dad or older sister. Tends to be pushy and impatient with others. Powers; * Orange ghost sense * Transformation (Orange rings) * Flight * Invisibility * Intangibility * Red ectoplasmic blasts * Red ectoplasmic shields * Super strength * Pyrokinesis (fire manipulation) * Teleportation * Duplication by 2 (with a lot of effort) * Red Ghostly Wail (it's very weak, though) Fighting Style; Drew strongly prefers hand-to-hand combat whenever he as to fight, having been trained in martial arts since he was six. He is known to be extremely flexible, and he also has lightning-sharp reflexes. When pushed to his limit, he'll use his ectoblasts and pyrokinesis after trying to duplicate, though his pyrokinesis abilities make him go slightly crazy. His Ghostly Wail is the absolute final resort, as it's weak to begin with and drains him of his remaining energy quickly. Background Story; Drew Jack Fenton was born to Daniel "Danny" Fenton/Danny Phantom and Samantha "Sam" Fenton in Amity Park Hospital on a bright, sunny July late morning. He was a curiosity ever since he was born due to the fact that he was born with dark steely-blue hair and pale golden-yellow eyes versus sandy brown-blonde hair and indigo eyes (which were supposed to be his hair and eye color, but turned out not to be because of a DNA mutation). When he was three, he became the older brother, and quickly the role model, of Ava, his little sister. By the time he was six years old, he started taking martial arts. He doesn't really know the logic behind his choice at the time; Drew assumes that he just wanted to take martial arts for fun. He begins to become quite popular around the school because of his father and his older sister, which is exactly what he is trying to avoid. Because of the unwanted popularity, Drew temporarily becomes a bit of a bully towards the people who only liked him for his father and older sister. Thankfully, there were two people, Sloane Foley and Jake Baxter, who liked Drew because of him being Drew. They did admire his father and older sister, but both of them saw Drew as an individual. Because of this, Drew quickly dropped the bullying and became fast friends with Sloane and Jake. By the time he is in fifth grade, he begins to become obsessed with his parents' old anime, manga, and ''Kingdom Hearts stuff. He visits his first anime convention for his 11th birthday, and cosplays as Zexion from Kingdom Hearts, as he was given a cosplay Organization XIII cloak for his birthday as well. Nearly three weeks after his 11th birthday, he awakens at 5:36 in the morning to see an orange stream of smoke flowing from his mouth, along with a quick heat flash. Drew thinks nothing of it, seeing that it was early in the morning and he just thought he was sleep-hallucinating and that his room was just really warm. This is just the start of the madness of that day. He, Sloane, and Jake are heading to their middle school orientation that day when orange smoke once again flows out of his mouth, equipped with a notable burning sensation spreading from his throat to the rest of his body. The heat of the day combined with the neat spreading through him cause him to become slightly faint and collapse on the ground, which worries Sloane and Jake. He gets up once the heat flash passes, but his friends decide to take him home despite his protests that he was fine. Once he's home (still insisting he's fine), Jake locates Danny and tells him what was going on with Drew, while Sloane checks her best friend for a fever, shocked to find that he doesn't have a fever. The orange smoke once again flowed from his mouth, and he got another really bad heat flash before he thought he heard someone say, "Time, out!" before he felt like he was falling out of reality. When he was brought back to reality, Drew notices a medal around his neck with a 'CW' on it. Everyone else in the room was frozen in time; at least, he thought that they were. Drew notices his father with an identical medal around his neck, and he also notices a ghost with blue skin, a purple cloak, red eyes (one of which has a scar running through it), and a staff. Both were smiling at him. Danny and the ghost, whom Drew quickly found out was Clockwork, explained that Drew had inherited the "halfa curse" as his father called it, which Danny honestly though was odd because he thought that his children were only 1/4 ghost, but Clockwork explains that even though Drew should have been only 1/4 ghost, he is actually close to 1/2 ghost, and that is seen especially though the mutations in his hair and eye color. With some guidence from his father and Clockwork, Drew transforms into his ghost form for the first time. ''Trivia; * The inspiration for a fair portion of Drew's design came from Demyx from ''Kingdom Hearts (his hair (and it's color in his ghost form) and the easygoiong but fierce personality) and Matt from Death Note (the gloves, boots, and goggles in his ghost form, not to mention his voice actor) * As mentioned above, Drew's voice actor, Drew Nelson, is notable for the voice-acting role of Matt from Death Note. * Drew is an active Death Note and Kingdom Hearts cosplayer. He has currently cosplayed the following characters: ** Matt/Mail Jeevas (Death Note) ** Mello/Mihael Keehl (Death Note) ** Light Yagami (Death Note) ** Demyx (Kingdom Hearts) ** Axel (Kingdom Hearts) ** Zexion (Kingdom Hearts) ** and Repliku/Riku Replica (Kingdom Hearts) * He has further plans to cosplay the above characters multiple times over as well as: ** L Lawliet (Death Note) ** Ryuk (Death Note) ** Roxas (Kingdom Hearts) ** and Young Xehanort (Kingdom Hearts) * He may also consider doing genderbends of characters such as Rem and Misa Amane from Death Note and Xion and Larxene from Kingdom Hearts. * Both his first and middle names mean "man". Category:Halfa Category:Male Category:Character Category:Luna's Characters Category:Future Characters Category:Ghost Hunter